


Power Unholy

by FleetSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Celibate Victim, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Deepthroat/Choking on a Dick, Humiliation, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, M/M, Priest noncons Altar Boy, Rough Oral Sex, Unwilling Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Peter comes to Father Johnson for Confession.  Inside the confessional, the priest will be the instrument of God to forgive the boy's sins.





	Power Unholy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villaindecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaindecay/gifts).



Choir practice had ended ten minutes before. Father Johnson was just preparing for the next day’s Mass when he noticed one of the boys had not yet gone home.

“Peter. What are you still doing here?”

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes, looking much younger than his thirteen years. “I wanted to confess, Father. But I didn’t want the others to know.”

Father Johnson smiled. “Of course. You know where to go.”

Peter nodded and went into the confessional. Once Father Johnson was seated and slid back the partition, Peter began.

“There’s a boy I choir who I… _like_ like. Like a crush.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

“Good. And that’s why I’m confessing. My dad would flip if he knew.”

“Well,” Father Johnson said carefully. “It’s a new time in the church. You shouldn’t feel ashamed about crushes.”

“Really?”

Father Johnson smiled to himself. “Unless you’re having other sinful thoughts along with it.”

“…I am, Father,” Peter said quietly.

“Hmm. Then that is a problem.” The partition slid shut and Father Johnson left, only to come through the curtain on Peter’s side. The heavy curtain fell back into place, isolating them from the rest of the church.

“Do you believe in the sanctity of the church?”

Peter nodded. “Yes.”

“Do you believe that priests have a sacred connection to God?”

Peter nodded again. “Sure.”

He took hold of Peter’s chin. “Then open your mouth and receive the sacrament.”

With his other hand, Father Johnson parted his robes and pulled out his cock. Peter’s eyes went wide, but he obediently opened his mouth. Father Johnson guided his cock into Peter’s mouth. The boy’s eyes went wider as his mouth stretched to receive the cock. Father Johnson cupped the back of Peter’s head and thrust in.

He closed his eyes, both hands holding onto the boy’s head. He could feel the spirit of God rise within him, flowing through him to bless this child, this poor sinful child. The sound of Peter gagging on his cock filled him with new rapture. Each time he inhaled, the smell of their sex invigorated him, thrusting harder and faster into the boy’s waiting mouth. He held Peter down to the root, the boy’s chin touching his balls, and sighed. The feel of Peter’s throat fluttering around him brought spots to his vision.

He pulled out of Peter and thrust in, beginning his relentless pounding again. He started reciting his prayers in Latin, timing his rhythm to each thrust. He opened his eyes to see Peter crying around his cock.

“Very good, Peter,” Father Johnson said. “Let it out. Let the sin flow out of you.”

He never felt closer to God than he did when helping the boys rid themselves of sin. It was his sacred duty to his flock to guide and protect them. Through his contact with them, they also could reach a higher relationship with God. He was the instrument of their salvation, a responsibility he cherished with all solemnity.

Father Johnson reached down to cup Peter’s chin, thrusting in long strokes. He gazed down at the boy with glazed eyes. Peter’s hand was on his own crotch, desperately palming himself, his eyes still weeping. Father Johnson felt his balls tighten and picked up speed. He recited a prayer for forgiving the sin in Peter. The Holy Spirit flowed through him and he came into Peter’s throat. He stared at the crucifix on the wall above the boy’s head, and felt God speak to him.

“Swallow it all, Peter,” he said, his voice tight. “Take in the Spirit of God.”

Peter swallowed around his cock, and Father Johnson pushed his cock all the way into the boy’s mouth. He held him close until the last of his semen was spent. He pulled out of Peter and dropped to his knees.

There was a tent under Peter’s choir robes and Father Johnson pulled them up to reveal it. Peter panted hard, his face flushed and wet. Father Johnson took Peter’s cock in his hand and stroked it.

“Pray with me, Peter,” he said. “Pray for forgiveness. The Holy Spirit is inside you now. Help me take your sin away.”

Peter nodded. His throat raw, he began to whisper along with the priest as his cock was stimulated. Father Johnson put his lips around Peter’s cock and sucked long and hard on it. Peter bucked into his mouth. This was the second part of his ritual, the taking of the boy’s sin into his body. He was cleansed by God, but his boys needed him to reach that state themselves. It was his duty to revert them to the innocent state of the child they had been, before they would grow to the adults they would become.

Peter let out a cry and came into the priest’s mouth. Father Johnson bobbed his head up and down Peter’s cock, swallowing all his sin. He pulled off Peter and genuflected, Peter copying him. The boy’s eyes were hazy as he stared at the priest, his body limp and weak. Father Johnson kissed Peter’s forehead chastely.

“You have been forgiven,” he said. “Your sin has been cleansed.”

Peter nodded, still boneless. Father Johnson rose to his feet and reached out a hand to help Peter up. He adjusted his robes and Peter’s, then led him out of the confessional.

“Father?” Peter started, his voice still hoarse and uncertain. “Did you always want to be a priest?”

“Yes, my son,” Father Johnson said, settling his hand on the top of Peter’s head. “God told me to join the priesthood when I was about your age.”

Peter nodded slowly. “Is that what confession is like now?”

“Yes, Peter. For your sins.” Father Johnson smiled at the boy and patted him assuringly. “Remember, Peter, what happens in the confessional is between us and God. No one else should know.”

“Yes, Father.”

“Now go on home, Peter. I’m sure your family is worried about you.”

Peter nodded again and gathered his things. He glanced back at Father Johnson before he left. Father Johnson smiled benevolently at him. Even when Peter left, the priest kept smiling. He had saved one more of his flock from damnation and God would reward him for that.


End file.
